supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Engel-Verbannungssigille
Die Engel-Verbannungssigille ist eine henochische Sigille die in der Lage ist, Engel vorrübergehend an einen anderen Ort zu verbannen. Allgemein Die Sigille ist eine Möglichkeit zu Abwehr gegen Engel und kann sowohl von Menschen als auch von Engeln benutzt werden, doch ist unklar, ob auch Dämonen oder gar Monster die Sigille anwenden könnten. Durch ihre Anwendung sind alle Engel in unmittelbarer Umgebung von der Sigille betroffen, wobei durch die Geschehnisse in Der Ort des Grauens von einer bisher maximalen Anzahl von sechs Engeln auf einmal auszugehen ist. Die Sigille zeigt sogar Wirkung bei mächtigen Erzengeln, wie z.B. bei Luzifer in Das Boot, hat allerdings, wie in Abschied zu sehen war, keinerlei Wirkung auf einen Nephilim, wie Jack. Doch verursachte es bei ihm leichte Schmerzen und es erschienen goldene Adern oder gar Venen entlang seines Halses. Prozedur Diese Sigille muss mit dem Blut eines Menschen auf einen festen Untergrund gemalt werden, wobei eine genaue Größe offenbar keine Rolle spielt. Berührt man nun das Symbol in der Mitte mit seiner Handfläche, so sendet die Sigille ein grelles und helles Licht aus, das die Engel in unmittelbarer Umgebung verbannt. Sie werden dabei jeweils an einen beliebigen, aber weit entfernten Ort der Erde geschickt und sind daraufhin laut Dean in der Episode Erzengel zufolge, drei bis maximal vier Stunden nicht in der Lage, zurückzukehren. Laut dem Engel Ishim in Alte Wunden, könnte eine Verbannung einen bereits stark geschwächten oder verwundeten Engel sogar töten. Wird die Sigille von Engeln angewandt, so ist der Benutzende Engel nicht von der Verbannung betroffen, doch ritzt sich der Engel die Verbannungssigille auf die Brust wie etwa Castiel in Kein Weg zurück und aktiviert die Sigille, so verbannt er sich auch selbst damit. Geschichte Sam und Dean lernten diese Sigille das erste Mal kennen, als Anna sich in Himmel und Hölle wieder an sie erinnerte und Castiel wie auch Uriel damit verbannte. Später in Luzifer erhebt sich sah Dean Cass dabei zu, wie er diese Sigille auf eine Wand im Grünen Raum malte und somit in der Lage war Zachariah zu verbannen. Als Zachariah in Luzifer erhebt sich auf Dean zukommt, um ihn zu holen, offenbart Dean eine, von ihm erstellte Verbannungssigille und schickt Zachariah damit weg. Seitdem nutzten die Winchesters diese Sigille, um sich feindliche Engel vom Hals zu halten. Staffel 11 Sam war in Das Boot sogar in der Lage den Erzengel Luzifer mit dieser Sigille zu verbannen, bevor dieser den Brüdern gefährlich werden konnte. In Die Familie der Finsternis nutzte Metatron eine abgeänderte Form dieser Sigille in der Hoffnung, der Finsternis damit Schaden zu können. Schließlich wendete auch Lady Antonia Bevell in Das Licht der Finsternis eine simplere aber durchaus effektive Version dieser Sigille an, um Castiel mit ihrer Hilfe wegzuschicken. Staffel 12 thumb|right|250px|Castiel, nachdem er von Lady Toni Bevell verbannt wurde In Tod und Wiederauferstehung konnte man dann zum ersten Mal sehen, was mit einem verbannten Engel, in diesem Fall Castiel, passiert. Er raste wie ein Meteor durch die Luft, bis er schließlich an einem relativ weit entfernten Ort in die Erde einschlug und dabei ein tiefes Loch hinterließ. Danach schien er zwar nicht schwer verwundet zu sein, doch musste er vorübergehend auf seine Flügel verzichten und zwangsläufig auf Verkehrsmittel zurückgreifen, um wieder an den Ort, von dem er verbannt wurde, zurückzukehren. Während der Engel Ishim in Alte Wunden dabei war Castiel zu verprügeln, wollte Dean, nachdem er von diesem gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde, diese Sigille anwenden, um Ishim zu verbannen. Doch dieser meinte, dass Castiel auch verbannt werden würde und diesen Prozess aufgrund seines geschwächten Zustandes vielleicht nicht überleben würde. Aus diesem Grund verzichtete Dean darauf die Sigille zu aktivieren. Staffel 13 Nachdem in Abschied drei Engel die Brüder und Jack in der Polizeistation ausfindig gemacht haben, in die der Nephilim zuvor gebracht wurde, wollten sie Jack mit sich nehmen. Dabei war es Sam nicht möglich zwei von ihnen, Conrad und Lily, von denen sie auch angegriffen wurden, zu stoppen. Nachdem er von Conrad in einem Kampf verwundet wurde, nutzte er sein austretendes Blut zur Erstellung einer Verbannungssigille und schickte damit die beiden Engel fort. Die Sigille konnte Jack nichts anhaben und auch der Engel Miriam, welcher sich mit Dean einige Räume weiter befand, wurde von dieser nicht beeinflusst. In Der Ort des Grauens während sie von Engeln angegriffen und umzingelt waren, schlug Sam vor, die Engel zu ihnen kommen zu lassen und sie dann mit Hilfe der Verbannungssigille wegzuschicken. Doch Dean wusste, dass der Plan nicht aufgehen würde, da die Engel sie sofort töten würden, sollten sie den Raum betreten haben. Staffel 14 Als in Familientreffen eine alternative Zeitlinie erschaffen wurde, die aus dem Verschwinden von John Winchester im Jahr 2003 resultierte, erschienen ein alternativer Zachariah und Castiel, um die Geschehnisse zu untersuchen. Dabei gerieten die Engel mit den Winchesters in einen Kampf, wobei Sam die Sigille nutzte, um den alternativen Castiel damit zu verbannen. Andere Variationen *In Express in die Hölle malte Samuel eine gänzlich andere und scheinbar modifizierte Version der Verbannungssigille an eine Wand, um Castiel damit zu verbannen. *In Die Familie der Finsternis, als Metatron in Amaras Versteck alleine zurückblieb, malte er eine abgeänderte Form dieser Sigille auf eine feste Oberfläche und aktivierte sie, sobald Amara vor ihm erschien. Er konnte sie zwar aktivieren und sie warf enormes Licht in Richtung Amara, doch leider hatte die Sigille versagt, der Finsternis irgendeine Art von Schaden zuzufügen. *In Das Licht der Finsternis benutzte Lady Antonia Bevell im Bunker der Männer der Schriften eine simplere, aber in keinster Weise schwächere Version einer Verbannungssigille, um Castiel zu ihrem eigenen Schutz wegzuschicken. *In Alte Wunden malte Dean eine etwas andere Version der Sigille an die Wand, um den Engel Ishim damit zu verbannen. Doch aktivierte er die Sigille nicht, da ihm von Ishim geraten wurde es zu unterlassen. Castiel wäre davon nämlich auch betroffen gewesen und nach seinem momentanen Zustand könnte es sein, dass er die Verbannung nicht überleben würde. Galerie Verbannungssigille - Himmel und Hölle.jpg|Die von Anna gemalte Verbannungssigille Verbannungssigille - Die Wiederkunft.jpg|Sam und Dean entdecken, dass Cas mit dieser Sigille einige Engel verbannt hat Verbannungssigille - Luzifer erhebt sich.jpg|Castiel verbannt Zachariah im Grünen Raum Verbannungssigille - Mein Name ist Luzifer.jpeg|Dean hat Zachariah bereits erwartet und ihn weggeschickt Verbannungssigille - Die Engel wachen über Dich.jpeg|Sam sieht als letzte Möglichkeit, die Verbannung von Anna mit einer Sigille Verbannungssigille - Kein Weg zurück 01.jpg|Dean misstraut Castiel und schickt ihn fort Verbannungssigille - Kein Weg zurück 02.jpeg|Später verbannt Castiel einige Helfer von Zachariah und sich selbst mit einer Sigille auf seiner Brust Verbannungssigille - Der dritte Mann.jpg|Dean verbannt einen Helfer von Balthazar Verbannungssigille - Express in die Hölle 01.jpg|Samuel schickt Castiel weg Verbannungssigille - Express in die Hölle 02.jpg|Samuels modifizierte Sigille Verbannungssigille - Erzengel (Episode) 01.jpg|Dean verbannt Hester und ihre Gefolgsleute Verbannungssigille - Erzengel (Episode) 02.jpg|Die Sigille entsendet ein helles Licht Verbannungssigille - Ein Engel für Sam.jpg|Dean hat mit seinem Blut eine Sigille auf den Boden gemalt, um zwei feindliche Engel wegzuschicken Verbannungssigille - Der Himmel soll nicht warten.jpg|Castiel versucht heimlich eine Sigille zu malen Verbannungssigille - The Vessel.jpg|Sam nutzt die Verbannungssigille, um Luzifer wegzuschicken, bevor er den Brüdern gefährlich werden kann Verbannungssigille - All in the Family.jpg|Metatron nutzt eine etwas andere Sigille, um Amara damit zu schaden Verbannungssigille - Alpha and Omega.jpg|Lady Toni Bevell will Sam konfrontieren und schickt zunächst Castiel weg Verbannungssigille_-_Lily_Sunder_Has_Some_Regrets.jpg|Dean will die Sigille nutzen, um Ishim zu verbannen, doch tut er es nicht, da Cass auch betroffen wäre und es vielleicht nicht überleben würde Verbannungssigille_-_Lost_and_Found.jpg|Sam erstellt mit seinem Blut die Sigille und schickt zwei Engel weg, die Jack mit sich nehmen wollen Verbannungssigille_-_Lebanon.jpg|Sam verbannt den Castiel aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie Siehe auch *Henochische Sigillen *Engel-Unterdrückungssigille *Engel-Machtminderungssigillen Vorkommen *Staffel 4 **''Himmel und Hölle'' (benutzt von Anna, um Castiel und Uriel zu verbannen) **''Die Wiederkunft'' (benutzt von Castiel, um Zachariahs Gefolgsleute zu verbannen) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' (benutzt von Castiel, um Zachariah zu verbannen) *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' (benutzt von Dean, um Zachariah und seine Kollegen zu verbannen) **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' (benutzt von Sam, um Anna zu verbannen) **''Kein Weg zurück'' (benutzt von Dean, um Castiel zu verbannen und auch benutzt von Castiel, um damit Zachariahs Gefolgsleute und sich selsbt zu verbannen) *Staffel 6 **''Der dritte Mann'' (benutzt von Dean, um einen unbekannten Engel zu verbannen) **''Express in die Hölle'' (benutzt von Samuel, um Castiel zu verbannen) *Staffel 7 **''Erzengel'' (benutzt von Dean, um Hester, ihre Anhänger und Castiel zu verbannen) *Staffel 9 **''Ein Engel für Sam'' (benutzt von Dean, um zwei feindliche Engel zu verbannen) **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' (fehlgeschlagener Versuch von Castiel, den Rit Zien Ephraim zu verbannen) *Staffel 11 **''Das Boot'' (benutzt von Sam, um Luzifer zu verbannen) **''Die Familie der Finsternis'' (benutzt von Metatron, um zu versuchen, Amara zu schaden) **''Das Licht der Finsternis'' (benutzt von Lady Toni Bevell, um Castiel zu verbannen) *Staffel 12 **''Tod und Wiederauferstehung'' (Die Geschehnisse nach einer Verbannung werden gezeigt) **''Alte Wunden'' (erstellt von Dean, um Ishim zu verbannen, doch nicht benutzt) *Staffel 13 **''Abschied'' (benutzt von Sam, um zwei Engel, Conrad und Lily, zu verbannen) **''Ort des Grauens'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 14 **''Familientreffen'' (benutzt von Sam, um den Castiel aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie zu verbannen) Herkunft der Engel-Verbannungssigille Himmlisches_Alphabet.jpg|Das himmlische Alphabet Malachim.jpg||Malachim (Schrift der Engel) Transitus_Fluvii.jpg|Transitus Fluvii (Das Überqueren des Flusses) Obgleich die Engel-Verbannungssigille großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von den Machern der Serie mehr oder weniger frei erfunden ist, so gibt es einige Dinge, bei denen man eine Verbindung zu realen Dingen ziehen kann. Zunächst einmal gibt es die einzelnen Symbole, wie beispielsweise das Dreieck über dem Kreis, oder auch dieses "T"-ähnliche Symbol im Zentrum des Kreises. Schaut man sich diese in der Serie an und zwar jene, die kleinere Kreise enthalten, so lassen sich ähnliche Strukturen in Symbolen wiederfinden, die drei besondere mystische Alphabete widerspiegeln: Himmlisches Alphabet (auch Himmlische Schrift), Malachim (auch Schrift der Engel) und ein weiteres okkultes Alphabet namens Transitus Fluvii (engl. Passing Through the River, frz. Passage Du Fleuve, dt. Das Überqueren des Flusses). Sie entstammen aus De Occulta Philosophia (engl. Of Occult Philosophy) von Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Leider besitzen die Symbole lediglich eine Ähnlichkeit zu den hier aufgezeigten Alphabeten und lassen sich höchstens Ableiten, wodurch eine Inspiration vermutet werden kann. Eine weitere Bedeutung des Kreises sowie des Dreiecks darüber, beschreibt der Autor Nathan Robert Brown in seinem Buch The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show. Dabei geht er davon aus, dass diese Kombination der beiden Symbole, ihren Zweck wiederspeigelt. Denn ein nach oben zeigendes Dreieck würde für gewöhnlich den Himmel bzw. eine göttliche Ebene symbolisieren, wobei der Kreis für die Erde oder gar ihre Elemente stehen würde. Somit wäre es relative logisch, diese Symbole in einer Sigille zu verarbeiten, die Engel von der Erde wieder zurück in den Himmel schickt. Zur der Zeit des Erscheinungsdatums des Buches wurde noch angenommen, dass Engel durch die Anwendung dieser Sigille zurück in den Himmel geschickt werden, wobei dies in späteren Jahren und somit Staffeln, nicht mehr der Fall zu sein scheint. Henochisches_Alphabet.jpg|Das henochische Alphabet Henochisches_Alphabet_2.jpg|Eine leicht andere Version des Alphabets Nun gibt es noch jene Sigille, die von Dean in der Episode Alte Wunden erstellt wurde, welche er gegen den Engel Ishim einsetzten wollte. Diese ist vom Aussehen her gänzlich anders, als die üblicherweise verwendete Verbannungssigille. Doch dadurch lässt sich zumindest der Ursprung dieser neuen Sigille auf ein ganz besonderes Alphabet zurückführen, nämlich das henochische Alphabet von John Dee und Edward Kelley. Die drei Symbole innerhalb des Kreises zeigen drei separate Buchstaben aus diesem Alphabet. Und zwar einmal das linke Symbol, welches den henochischen Buchstaben "F" zeigt, dann das Symbol in der Mitte, das für "E" steht und schließlich das rechte Symbol mit der Bedeutung von "U" bzw. "V". Trivia *Anna Milton war die erste, die Sam und Dean diese Sigille zeigte. Ironischerweise, wurde sie in späteren Episoden mit Hilfe dieser Sigille selber verbannt. *In späteren Folgen weist das Symbol zwar beträchtlich weniger Zeichen auf, erweist sich aber als genauso effektiv. Auch die Größe der Sigille variiert mit der Zeit, was aber offenbar keine Rolle spielt, da die Wirkung stetig dieselbe bleibt und es sogar möglich ist, mit einer sehr viel kleineren Version sogar einen Erzengel wie Luzifer zu verbannen. *Castiel ist derjenige, der mit Hilfe dieser Sigille am meisten verbannt wurde. *Dean hat diese Sigille mit am Meisten genutzt und zwar fünfmal. Castiel hat sie dreimal und Sam zweimal eingesetzt. *Die Tatsache, dass Metatron diese Sigille bei Amara anwandte, zeigt, dass sie wohl nicht nur ausschließlich einen Effekt auf Engel hat. Kategorie:Henochische Sigille Kategorie:Symbole Kategorie:Zauber & Rituale Kategorie:Bannungszauber